<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take A Chance On Me by saranghandei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108040">Take A Chance On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei'>saranghandei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>So at last! We got bongbeom Vlive yesterday. Jibeom was screaming in defeat again. Anyways, I got my motivation to finish this one up although this story isn't that long. Anyway, enjoy! ❤</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take A Chance On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So at last! We got bongbeom Vlive yesterday. Jibeom was screaming in defeat again. Anyways, I got my motivation to finish this one up although this story isn't that long. Anyway, enjoy! ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun's POV</p><p> </p><p>It's been two years. Two years passed by so quickly since the day we called it over. I was tired, he was lost. A four year relationship that bloomed from a cute friendship back in middle school ended in a matter of a 3-minute phonecall. It was shorter than any favorite songs which I always play on loop, shorter than the timer I set off when I cook my meals.</p><p>Even in these days when I stare at the space and wonder how my life progressed in the past years, I can still hear him saying,</p><p>"I'm sorry Jaehyun, it's over."</p><p>I was a freshman back then, we both were. Acads and peer pressure put together create a great synergy that makes oneself go mad. In line with these were demanding professors and part time bosses, which shortened your life for about 2 years.</p><p>As I think about it, maybe we were both young, aggressive and self-centered. Jibeom, my ex, he was a passionate architect, well he is, up until now. He would always choose his projects and do them diligently. Me? I used to wait.</p><p>I am patient and calm. I don't have many issues to be honest. That's the main reason why Jibeom fell in love with me because I don't demand anything. He's driven while I'm a pacifier, a great equilibrium. But I'm a human too.</p><p>Jibeom started drinking and he lets me wait for him until 2 in the morning. We shared a dormitory room so I don't sleep at all, not without him safe and sound. I started thinking maybe he had someone else? Or maybe he fallen out of love? The same days dealing with Jibeom tired me out and I was so wrong to show it to him and one day, he just ended everything.</p><p>It was painful and I remembered how my mother consoled me saying I was still too young and there are many fish in the ocean. I believed her. I dated again after I cried everything out and Jibeom moved out, shared a room with a friend named Joochan.</p><p>We still see each other in the university. I am a broadcasting student and although our buildings might be on different sides, fate always bumps me to him. Joochan is dating my close friend Donghyun and every time we finish classes, Joochan was waiting for him. With Jibeom on his side.</p><p>Sadly, after we broke up, we became estranged. Kim Jibeom was the only person I had and shared everything with, but not anymore. It was as if, we never talked to the point Joochan introduced us to each other. I almost laughed at that and Jibeom was flustered. Donghyun once invited me to Joochan's place to hang out but the day before the promised date, I saw Jibeom kissing a famous guy named, Bomin, under the shade of the cherry blossom tree. Was I hurt? I don't know. Because that time, I was dating a guy named Hyunjun.</p><p>Hyunjun was good. He was kinder than Jibeom and he loved spending time together. Subconsciously, my mind still travels back to the time when I'm with Jibeom. Wonder if he ever think about me too. I never brought Hyunjun to my room nor had anyone shared it with me. The room was a memory box stuck 2 years ago. It was like an old film on repeat. And when I say on repeat, some things happen again and again.</p><p>It started last winter when i thought I have moved on. I was cold and making myself a hot chocolate in the middle of the night. I have to study for exams before winter break. I never expected anything from that day but a loud knock was heard at the front door. The beeping sound of the doorlock was heard too, like someone was trying to break in. Albeit impossible, because the security of the building is tight, I grabbed a hammer and check on the door. I saw no one through the intercom. I started feeling chills on my skin. I carefully unlocked and how my heart stopped a beat when I saw someone lying on the floor, reeked in alcohol.</p><p>Thankful enough it wasn't a ghost but it was Jibeom. His cheeks blushed in cold so I hurriedly pulled him inside.  I hurled a blanket over him. Placed him closer to the heater and observed how the skin returned to its normal shade. I got a real flashback. I used to do this to him whenever he's drunk.</p><p>"Jibeom," I tapped his shoulder weakly, too disheartened to wake a sleeping Jibeom up. He just looked like a baby except for the alcohol smell.</p><p>He didn't budge so I supported his body to lie him on the sofa and what I didn't expect that I gasped a little loudly was when Jibeom pulled me on top of him and circled his arms around my waist. His eyes were still close and I could tell he's still under the influence of alcohol.</p><p>My face was so close to his. His warm breath against my skin. He never changed and he looked as handsome as the Kim Jibeom back in middle school. I couldn't help but took pleasure in staring at the handsome man under me, took notice of the slightest twitch on the corner of his eye. And then his lips. Pale but looked tempting. When was the last time I felt them? I can feel the hotness in my eyes as I stare at him.</p><p>"I miss you," I blurted out quietly. I felt so sorry towards Hyunjun when I said those words. It was a perfect mistake.</p><p>He tightened his arms around me and— pressed his lips on mine. My eyes widened at each languid movement his lips were making as soon as they touched mine. I almost wanted to cry at how sweet his lips were. Like slowly popping the cells in my body and each movement of his lips tingled my toes. I kissed back.</p><p>It was only a kiss and nothing more. I left him early in the morning and avoided him at all cost, afraid to hear "I'm sorry, it was a mistake" because for me, it was never a mistake. It felt so perfect like a spoon to a fork, an egg in sukiyaki or a kimchi to everything. You can never go wrong with kimchi, right?</p><p>The next weeks gone by and he arrived at my door step again and again and again. Drunk and cold. He would either slept on the carpeted floor or on the sofa. Some nights I brought him inside the room— his room. But all those nights when he would come drunk, he constantly do one thing, without missing a night to press a kiss on my lips. We share kisses.</p><p>All those times, my mind starts to question. We never spoke in the morning and never talked nor even texted about it. I never complained and he never wonder how he gets up in my dorm. There's something about it, I don't want to know at the same time, thrilled on the idea "Maybe he still loves me?" Something about those drunk kisses that is too beautiful to be broken when Jaehyun started asking.</p><p>"Jaehyun?!"</p><p>A loud snap brings me back to reality after spending an hour staring at the space. I can see Donghyun glaring at me with his arms cross on his chest, blocking the sunlight as he hovers over me.</p><p>"What?" I ask him the moment I realize he's pissed off. He's the last person you would want to annoy the hell out of him. </p><p>"I said I'm going! I've been talking to you about your worries and now you left me unheard?!"</p><p>Donghyun's ears start to get red at his own nagging plus the heat of the afternoon sun is starting to get on my nerves. "O-okay. I didn't hear you, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Sure you don't wanna come?" </p><p>My friend moved a little to the side. There. At the further back, I see Jibeom standing near Joochan. His eyes... They weren't looking at me but he's always standing at that same place.</p><p>
  <em>Jibeom, why? </em>
</p><p>I asked out loud. In my mind the least. I can never bring myself.</p><p>"Sorry, Donghyun. Maybe next time?" I say.</p><p>I always know when he's disappointed when he frown like that. Who wouldn't? I turned almost all of Donghyun's offer of hanging out together. Apologetic as I may be, I can't go to the same place as <em>him</em> especially when the Bomin guy, in front of my salad, slings his arm and giggles as he pulled Jibeom by his side.</p><p>A bitter taste in my mouth I wanted to spit out as I watch them go. I can feel my lips twitch, feeling the taste of Jibeom's lips with remnants of our shared kisses. I can feel how his tongue danced and glided in my mouth but why aren't we together?</p><p>How can Jibeom kisses me like he never kissed anyone in the usual days? He had Bomin, but he always comes find me. My heart started to feel... hurt? Thoughts in my mind saying it was wrong and it has to stop. It hurts me like the day he wanted to call it off. It hurts me like the day he packed his bags and moved out. That's when I finally realized, I wasn't over him yet.</p><p>
  <em>I still love him. </em>
</p><p>It was 2 in the early morning when I felt the bed dips down from a sudden weight. I smell <em>him</em>. That manly perfume, not too strong but doesn't come off for days. I stilled in my place when an arm pulled me behind closer to a warm chest. I can finally feel his heartbeat but when will I feel what's inside it?</p><p>If you ever wonder how he got in, I changed the pass to the old one. If he really wanted to come, he'll figure the passcode out and he really did. Although he stopped unlocking the door on his own few weeks ago, it seemed that he tried again tonight. Also, it was a sign. A sign that I wanted to take him back.</p><p>After a minute or two spooning like that like lovers who never went apart, he turned me slowly to him and had his elbow supports his weight as he hovers over me. Under the faint light of the bright moom outside, I saw his eyes glisten. He is drawing me in and it's addicting to be under those beautiful gaze. He brings a hand and presses gently on my cheek, caressing my skin, sending sparks all over my body.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Those words rolled off his tongue like he used to. They sound so sweet especially when said them in a hush voice.</p><p>"I love you, Jaehyun. I have always been inlove with you."</p><p>He says again.</p><p>A hot tear slides down the side of my head upon his confession and he takes it as a signal to dip down and press a kiss on my lips. He kisses slowly. Too slow that it makes my lips shiver as I wait when he opens his mouth to breathe.</p><p>There's something about the kiss tonight, I am sure of it.</p><p>He starts to kiss deeper and I feel him presses his body against my own as he bends his arm lower. A pair of lips suppose to nibble mine goes lower mouthing my chin, jaw, cheek and the corner of my mouth. Jibeom always have a thing for a slow, passionate kiss. He doesn't really pushes a tongue and would enjoy gnawing my lips like he feels them in every movement. Lips against flushed skin, Jibeom loves that foreplay and he still does it now.</p><p>One of his hand makes its way to the crook of my neck, propping my head slightly upwards and I open my eyes to look at him. How my heart swells with love when he smiles at me. Jibeom smiles before he drops a peck on the tip of my nose, wrapping up the sweet moment when he finally laid on my side, pulling me again for a warm hug.</p><p>I cry. I grip his shirt tightly at the back as I muffle my cry. Something was clearly different that night. He doesn't smell nor tasted alcohol. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Jibeom's POV </p><p> </p><p>So Jaehyun started going out with Haknyeon. A news came to me one day as I was finishing the semester's project. One of our highschool friends saw them holding hands while taking a walk around the park.</p><p>A sudden heat rushed all over my body as I pictured them in my head. I always knew that guy has a thing for Jaehyun when we met him during one of our late night hang-outs. He smiled and gazed like hopeless romantics books describe.</p><p>I told Jaehyun but he only shrugged while saying I look better than him and would never trade me for anybody else. He never did. He fulfilled his promise until today. I can't blame him though. We broke up and I am also seeing someone. It will be unfair for him in fact, we should not involve in each other's lives because we're no more than friends.</p><p>Inside and around the wide university is a small world. I see <em>him</em> a lot. He still sits on our favorite spot in the library, eats our favorite sandwich, and wears the shoes I bought him on his birthday. I wonder if he notices, Jaehyun has a short span of observation although you find him staring at nowhere. All the times I see him around gave warmth and settling feeling in my heart. I smile as I watch him grow to a better and more independent individual.</p><p>I wonder of he still cries to sleep. Oh, I almost forgot he's dating someone now.</p><p>"Someone's going to get himself drunk tonight..."</p><p>I heard Joochan came at me from behind poking my back as he teased. He knew everything about me and Jaehyun.</p><p>"Your lips will fall out if you pout any wider."</p><p>I buried my face in my palms as I sighed. "Let's a grab a drink tonight."</p><p>I heard Joochan clicked his tongue but didn't dare to look at him for I know he's going to tease me more. He did nothing but sat silently and whistled a song I surely know to be a heart broken song.</p><p>Donghyun was there with us. He never drank just looked out for us. Joochan enjoyed the beer more than me so I thought I could go home by myself and to Donghyun I left him in his care.</p><p>The road way back the dorm was cold and dark. There is a mini park adjacent the building which is a famous meeting place for lovers. Bomin likes having late night talks on the bench while Jaehyun hated just because he dislikes contemporary. They are both different individuals, both interesting but Jaehyun gave more attention and I feel love in him.</p><p>I couldn't comprehend what happened that night. The power of alcohol perhaps? I honestly don't know. I felt my soul leaving me if I wouldn't get to see Jaehyun tonight. My heart was heavy and I miss him so much. So I ran. I ran, staggered along the hallway and reached the room I used to live. Even the outside smelled like him.</p><p>I knocked, I entered the passcode but sad to say he changed it. My heart felt really heavy that time and... And I passed out.</p><p>The morning came and I think I dreamt of him. Jaehyun looked very beautiful in his silk pajamas and his eyes quivered as he faced me. He was saying something I couldn't hear. He was surprised but he smiled. In my dream, I took the courage to kiss him. I just miss him so much. Was it wrong? He was my everything for how many years. I smiled through the kiss when I felt him kiss back and shoot!</p><p><em>Wait! Where am I?</em>!</p><p>The room was very familiar. I know this bed. When I looked at the bedside, I saw myself in a photo frame. I was wearing my varsity jacket and Jaehyun was the one who shot that photo. That's when it occurred to me. I am in his room. It wasn't dream at all. His scent was all over the room. My heart jumped with glee as I stared at my own photograph on his bedside. I took advantage of it and bathe myself in Jaehyun's scent, rolled on the bed and covered myself with the sheet. Along with it, echoed the sound of Jaehyun's giggles and soft whispers in the morning we share bed.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Jaehyun, my Jaehyun... </em>
</p><p>It was like a drug addicting me like I've never been before. The soft touch of his lips on mine fillled my thoughts the whole day. I can't get him off my mind and when I see him at school, I have to clench my fist to fight the urge of boring my eyes into those big black irises. How come I never noticed Jaehyun's ethereal beauty when I was with him for 4 long years?</p><p>Bomin is beautiful and he does things I get to enjoy a lot but Jaehyun is different. He always makes me feel different that even if we do nothing but stare at each other's faces we will end up kissing the whole night and I won't mind.</p><p>My heart seeks for him and before I can stop myself, here I am again in this same room, running my palms on his back while devouring his sweet plump lips. I can feel his soft hands on my neck and I want to burn. It's hot and I just love how he touches me like this. Those sweet nights became a habit. A routine.</p><p>Joochan noticed how often I sleep out. He cornered me one day.</p><p>His eyes are judging me the way he scans me from head to foot. I was talking with Bomin about something when he suddenly appears from nowhere. I know something is up and the moment I realize it, Joochan has drag me in the corner.</p><p>"Jibeom, what was that?"</p><p>The tone of his voice tells me he's not happy.</p><p>"Are you two-timing now? You know, I take your side because we're friends but not this way. Are you perhaps... Did you do <em>it?</em>"</p><p>He asks many questions at the same time but what rings my mind was the last one. All those nights I purposely drown in alcohol just to get the taste of Jaehyun in my mouth, I've never taken too much advantage to have sex with him not when my mind is under the influence of alcohol. So I shake my head and hears Joochan sighs loudly.</p><p>"I believe you but please god Jibeom make up your mind. You can't just date Bomin in the morning and have your lips latching on Jaehyun at night."</p><p>"I know." It's all I can give him. Joochan is anxious although he likes Bomin more than Jaehyun because they are never that close, this friend of mine knows what is going on in my head and my heart exactly. I can't keep Bomin with me. That was my conclusion.</p><p>It was really nice knowing Bomin. He was a really kind person and his smile is so contagious. But these days, he wasn't smiling at all and he's under the weather. I know I caused it and I'm afraid karma will hit me someday. Looking at him hurts me too because I like him a lot. I <em>liked</em> him. But the guilt I feel towards Bomin can never amount to the pain and regret of losing Jaehyun. I am just a human and I make mistakes. But not with Jaehyun. Not this time.</p><p>I spent an hour pacing back and forth in front of his door. Maybe I should've drink just until I feel the hit of alcohol in me. My heart is beating so fast and I don't have the courage to face him. Should I just play drunk and sit here like I used to? Man, it's freakin' cold in here. I sat, moved around figuring out what to do and so I tried the passcode. Jaehyun never said anything to me after those nights I came to him. Was that a sign he wanted me too?</p><p>If I unlock this door, I'll definitely tell him tonight. But if I don't, I'll leave him in peace once and for all. With shaky finger, I type 0-1-0-2-9-9 and my heart wants to blow up when it clicked open.</p><p>
  <em>He changed it back. </em>
</p><p>Now that my mind is clear not tipsy nor heavily drunk, I can feel his existence more and more real. The warmth of his body surges within me and I didn't wait for a second to pull him closer my chest against his back.</p><p>This time, I want to see how Jaehyun would react and I want to kiss those lips clearly so its taste won't go away for days. I cup his cheek and slowly turns him to face me.</p><p>Under the faint shade of the moon rays that peeks through the blinds, Jaehyun's bare beauty is totally ethereal. His eyes are like speaking to me and they glisten.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>There those three words coming out from my mouth. I fetch them deep down my heart and it came out real. I am very satisfied with the courage I took to confess again.<em> I love you that my mind and heart will blow away soon if I don't say it. </em></p><p>"I love you, Jaehyun. I have always been inlove with you."</p><p>He is crying. I take it as a cue to finally dip down and kiss him. Somehow, the kiss feels a thousand times more real and I can finally, finally remember how they taste like. Those nights were I keep coming back for more was because I was never satiated. I always find the exact feeling but was covered up just because I wasn't in my right mind.</p><p>Jaehyun tastes really really sweet. I am not a fan of desserts but I always can tell he tastes so sweet, addictively sweet.</p><p>When we pull away, Jaehyun clenches my shirt with his fist and he continues to cry. I can't make him calm downnso I kiss him again.</p><p>Jaehyun pants. He caresses my cheek lovingly but in his eyes is a hint of uncertainty. He brings my forehead to his and breathe evenly in pace with me. I slowly move and peppered kisses on his face, finds his neck and plants a hickey on his sweet spot.</p><p>"Hmmm Jibeom..." He moans.</p><p>The next thing I knew, we are breathlessly heaving for air and hair wet and dishevel fringe sticks on his forehead as his bare chest rising and falling rapidly. Jaehyun's eyelashes flutter when he came down his high and I am at the top of him witnessing such view that made my mind haywire. I bury my face on the crook of his neck to keep myself from the thought of taking him again.</p><p>"Jibeom?" He calls my name softly and it's been ages since I heard him talk.</p><p>"Hmm?" I hum against his skin.</p><p>"You don't need to do this you know... You don't have to pretend to be drunk just so you can come back here..."</p><p>I am tongue-tied.</p><p>"You are not drunk... You intentionally came here."</p><p>Of course. Who would've thought I drink something would be a fool because I don't smell like it and Jaehyun isn't a fool himself. He's known me for years.</p><p>I slowly peel off myself from him and lay on his side.</p><p>"What is it that you really want, Jibeom? Because I... I still love you and you said you love me too."</p><p>"I want us to start over, Jaehyun."</p><p>He turns to me using his elbow to support his body. He grabs the blanket and cover my lower body resting his hand on my waist. When I look at him, he is staring at me with lips stretch to a tiny smile.</p><p>"I want that too. I certainly want you back. But what if you'll leave me again? What if you'll leave again and never come back?"</p><p>Just as I thought. He's afraid to take a second chance on me. I am Kim Jibeom, his ex-lover who broke up with him. I dated Bomin after a few months and came back to him stealing kisses while I have someone. I disgust myself too. I hate that thought too. If I am Jaehyun, I would probably think twice about this.</p><p>"You can't keep coming here and do this because I might like it a little too much."</p><p>Jaehyun's voice is really low I almost couldn't catch his words.</p><p>"Come and find me again after you figure out you cannot live without me."</p><p>He left the room and spends the entire night on the couch instead of falling asleep in my arms. Although we spent a heated memorable time on the bed that night, the rest was just cold. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>3 years later Bong Jaehyun became a junior journalist in a famous broadcasting center SKBS while Kim Jibeom became a business man. After that night, Jibeom never returned to Jaehyun thinking he might needed time to think about himself. He had to restart and be the man Jaehyun deserved. On the other hand, Jaehyun waited. He silently waited without any assurance and holding on to the tiny hope of Jibeom's confession that night.</p><p>Things might go wrong when you are either too head over heels towards someone or too confident in your relationship. Jaehyun and Jibeom learned those lessons in their entire youth and now that they are old enough, will they find themselves suitable for one another? </p><p>------</p><p>It was quite freezing in early December. Jibeom hated winter because of his low tolerance of cold. He thought he would die walking down the alley of St. Petersburg. He came to study the architectural structure of the infamous St. Petersburg. He was holding his hot coffee on his left hand while the right was tucked warmly in his coat pocket.</p><p>He was hunting down a famous café he found on the internet but because of his not-so-good English skill, he took the man's explanation the wrong way and he's down on his own to the unfamiliar alley.</p><p><em>Just one Korean to help me out</em>.. Jibeom chanted over and over.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Jibeom jogged towards a man looking the in the inside to what it seemed is an antique shop with a colorful Christmas decor.</p><p>"Hi, how can I help you?" The man greeted him with an anxious look.</p><p>"I... Uhm... Do you know Korean? Talk Korean?" Jibeom wanted to whack himself for not studying English well back in the university.</p><p>"Yes. This shop is owned by a Korean. Go inside." The man finally smiled which eased Jibeom's heart. He had a thick beared which scared the poor Jibeom for a moment but he's okay now.</p><p>He bowed, "Thank you. Thank you so much."</p><p>Jibeom headed to the entrance. The shop smelled really nice like a bark tea and a mix of hot chocolate. Although antique, the Christmas decor overpowered the entire shop.</p><p>"Excuse me?" He finally spoke in his language.</p><p>A rustle can be heard behind the counter so Jibeom went there.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>The man who appeared to be the owner was the man Jibeom had not seen for years. He looked so so good Jibeom almost drop his coffee. The man almost stumbled back in surprise.</p><p>"J-Jibeom? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"J-Jaehyun. H-Hi..."</p><p>Jibeom couldn't believe his eyes and he was overwhelmed with excitement and joy. Jaehyun was shaking his head with a smile of disbelief and joy was apparent on his big eyes that sparked along with the Christmas lights.</p><p>"How did you get here?" Jaehyun asked while fixing his coat and went around the counter.</p><p>"I was looking for a café and got lost along the way. I thought I could ask someone here and it turned out... Wow... It's nice seeing you here."</p><p>Jaehyun shy away and bit his lower lip in response. "It's really nice seeing you too."</p><p>Jibeom's heart bloomed and warmed up the second he stare at the man he felt nothing towards but love. <em>It has really been awhile.</em> Jibeom thought.</p><p>"C-come in. My house is just above this store. I'm closing up too so do you mind? Help me out a bit?"</p><p>Jibeom nodded his head enthusiastically. "Sure." <br/><br/></p><p>They had a warm ramen for dinner just because both had been eating meat, Soviet Union inspired dishes, borsch, salad and more salad Jibeom thought he would puke if he had to eat more. The ramen had never tasted this good especially shared with the most special person. Jibeom discovered Jaehyun took a break from his career and started traveling. The shop is owned by Jaehyun's father's friend so he stayed for free as long as he help out in the shop. Jaehyun was told by Jibeom why he had to visit St. Petersburg and it's going to be his last two days in there.</p><p>"I'm flying to Korea tomorrow at 6 pm." Jibeom announced as he stirred the noodles.</p><p>"I see..."</p><p>"I can't believe I see you here, I mean it's been so so long since that last time we met and around millions of people here, I met you."</p><p>Jibeom lifted his gaze to the man who never left his eyes on Jibeom.</p><p>He smiled, "Like fate brought you here..." Jaehyun said shyly.</p><p>The time stilled as they stare at each other lovingly. Words seemed stuck and they forgot how to speak. To Jaehyun, he's waited so long and Jibeom came at such an unexpected time. He looks so good as a man.</p><p>"Have you... Have you found someone?"</p><p>The answer might make or break Jibeom but the chance of reuniting with Jaehyun tells him this is the perfect time.</p><p>"Have you... Have you made up your mind then? I told you... Come back if you can't l-"</p><p>The sentence was cut short when Jibeom pressed his lips to Jaehyun's, body stretch over the table as they sat across each other. He followed his heart and his lips found his before he could stop.</p><p>"... live without me..." Jaehyun continued when Jibeom pulled back. "Are you coming back to me?"</p><p>"Oh Jaehyun, I can't live and won't live without you with me..."</p><p>Jibeom walked to Jaehyun's side and hugged the man letting his tears flow out his eyes. He missed Jaehyun so much. Truth be told, he had initial plans on finding him again after his trip in Russia but it seemed that he had to seek no more because he found him before he could even start.</p><p>"Please tell me you still want me back..."</p><p>Jaehyun chuckled with tears in his eyes. "Of course. Of course I want you still. Only you, Kim Jibeom. And as I said, I have waited..."</p><p>That night snowed heavily and Jibeom took Jaehyun's offer to stay over. The uncle offered the other room and left them both for a business trip. After the warm confession, they cuddled in front of the fireplace sitting on a quilt , sharing both blanket and body heat. Jaehyun rested his head back on Jibeom's shoulder while Jibeom tightening his embrace from behind.</p><p>"I'm so happy."</p><p>"Me too." Jibeom kissed Jaehyun's crown. "I'm going back tomorrow. Come with me."</p><p>Jaehyun got up and turned to face his man. "I can't go yet, Jibeom. Uncle has things and I'm left here, with the shop. Although I badly want to go home with you." He had a sad smile hung on his face.</p><p>Jibeom cupped Jaehyun's hands with one hand and put the other under his lover's chin. "I can cancel my flight and help you here. I've been thinking... I haven't really finished my project because I had hard time communicating with natives... Will you be my tour guide?"</p><p>It successfully turned the smile on Jaehyun's face to a lovely one. He bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes. "Is that really your question, Mr. Kim Jibeom?"</p><p>Jibeom took seconds to analyze what Jaehyun meant and it hit him. He had not asked him yet. He returned the smile and put a chaste kiss on that rosy lips. "Will you be my boyfriend slash tour guide?"</p><p>Jaehyun giggled and in return gave him a long peck on the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"Mmmm.... Yes!" and they both laughed.</p><p>Jibeom didn't mind spending Christmas in another country as long as he's with Jaehyun. He may be spending his whole life with this beautiful man and it won't bother him at all. He was a fool, a complex person and lost Jaehyun twice but Jaehyun was determined, loyal and patient taking their love a second chance they deserve. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Then again, I wrote bongbeom. Still bongbeom and maybe I'll die writing bongbeom 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>